


Snow Day Like a Snow Day

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Snow Day Like a Snow Day

******

The snow crunched underfoot as Mary gave a little skip, grinning to herself. Ever since she was little she’d absolutely _loved_ snow days, even Jenny didn’t love them as much as she did, and to make today extra special she had a day off. A whole day to just enjoy the fluffy whiteness that now blanketed the city.

Hoping over a small pile of snow, Mary slipped slightly, catching herself as she stumbled. Straightening her scarf, she let out a gasp as something cold and wet suddenly hit her in the shoulder. Spinning around to face her assailant, she grinned as Frankie laughed and waved.

“Sorry, Mary!” she called out “just couldn’t resist!”

Grinning behind her scarf, Mary pointed at Frankie in a rather dramatic fashion.

“I’ll have you know that I used to always beat Jenny in snowball fights!” she called back.

“Oh yeah?” Frankie called back “then prove it, Shaw!”

“I will then!” Mary called back.

The battle was on. Both bolting in opposite directions, each woman dove behind a snowdrift and began to assemble an arsenal of fluffy white armaments. Both popping up, they each took aim and fired.

Frankie’s first salvo went long, sailing over and to the left of Mary’s position in a wide arc. Grinning, Mary fired off her own shot, the snowball _just_ missing Frankie by less than an inch, the PI ducking down just in time.

Scowling, Mary reloaded and, drawing her arm back, lobbed the next shot over her the edge of her snowy palisade, an startled _shriek_ from Frankie sounding seconds later.

“You know, it’s a good thing that the Toronto Police don’t issue snowballs as sidearms!” Frankie called out “because I think you’d beat them all!”

“Aw! Thank you, Frankie!” Mary called back “that’s so nice of you to say! I always—” she stopped midsentence, gasping as a snowball arced overhead to hit her in the shoulder, knocking her onto her side. Quickly rolling up into a crouch, she steeled her nerves and grabbed an armful of her remaining artillery, jumping up from behind her snow fort and letting loose a full barrage, grinning as she saw Frankie duck and dive out of the way as her own fort was fired upon.

Emerging from her position, Mary let loose her last two snowballs and then dove for cover, rapidly rebuilding her arsenal as Frankie opened fire again. Her arsenal partially rebuilt, Mary fired off a warning shot, grinning as Frankie yelled again.

“OK! Seriously! _How_ are you _doing_ that?!” Frankie demanded.

“Trade secret!” Mary called back “give up yet?”

“Not on your life!”

“Then it’s war!” Mary called back. Suddenly bursting out from her fort, she charged forwards, sprinting across the short distance to _leap_ over Frankie’s fort to tackle the PI to the ground.

Panting as she lay atop the other woman, Mary held up the very _large_ and tightly packed snowball she’d made. Grinning ear-to-ear, she smooshed it down into Frankie’s hair.

“I win” she panted out, suddenly yelping as Frankie hooked a leg over her hip and rolled them over, now sitting atop her, dropping her own handful of snow onto Mary’s head.

“ _I_ win” she panted out.

“Guess so” Mary panted out.

Both panting for breath, the two women lay there in the snow, grinning stupidly at one another. Finally lifting her head from where she’d dropped it against Mary’s shoulder, Frankie gently rested her chin against Mary’s chest, smirking as she reached out to gently wipe the melting snow out of Mary’s hair and face, causing Mary to go cross-eyed as she watched Frankie’s hands.

Reaching up, she gently caught Frankie’s wrist. Smirking at the action, Frankie slowly reached down with her free hand to tangle her fingers with Mary’s other hand, bringing it up gently press a kiss to Mary’s knuckles.

Eyes going wide at the sight, Mary looked towards Frankie’s wrist, as if realizing that she still held it, finding herself gently pressing a kiss to the inside of Frankie’s wrist.

Grinning at the act, Frankie chuckled.

“Looks like winning snowball fights isn’t the only thing we’re both good at” she remarked.

“Guess not” Mary murmured, feeling her face heat up.

Smirking, Frankie suddenly stood up, pulling Mary upright with her. Steadying her as she wobbled, Frankie brushed some more snow out of her hair before pulling Mary close, wrapping her coat around the both of them.

“Come on,” she murmured into the skin of Mary’s temple as she pressed a gentle kiss there “let’s go warm up and celebrate our mutual victory”

“Mutual?” Mary echoed.

“Let’s say that we reached an agreement and ended hostilities” Frankie grinned….

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
